


【FF14|于桑】White Gloves（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *5.0警告5.0警告5.0警告5.0警告5.0警告*题目来源《血界战线》BGM-岩崎太整《White Gloves》。*时间线横跨5.0至最终BOSS前。有阿十八，且博主脑子不正常，请未成年人离场。





	【FF14|于桑】White Gloves（END）

【1】

“梦见了什么？”

“你的坟墓。”

“这想来是镜像倒转之误。你知道我曾有记录者的诩称，就像你自号爱的吟游诗人……记录者，不会在墓穴中长眠。记录者，须得亲见至最后。书为棺、笔做碑……所以，只有我看到你的坟冢，而不是——”

“说谎。”

“桑克瑞德？”

“诚心诚意说谎，还是说谎。真是烦人，你比我擅长这个——从某种程度上说。不要以为我没有超越之力就看不出来。”

“你误——”

“那天你告诉我的是，‘你的尸体也在旁边’。”

“忙着其他的……还要给她上课，我记错了吧。我想你也有可能记错，人类的记忆不会永不褪色。”

“咯啊、你这家伙……放开。”

“像是这样……记忆也会颠倒。混杂了其他色彩的记忆，比记录的笔要不可信。呼……还是这么热啊，桑克瑞德。”

“少、说这个……呃……嗯……”

“你一定是记错了。这经常发生，不是么？我总是记得……比你清楚……许多事。”

“可恶，不要想这么骗过去！”

“哎呀……多危险啊，这样很容易‘断’。你看……”

“于里昂热！”

“是只有我看到了。只有我……在你的遗骸旁，看着这些……腐朽、风化、扬沙……只有我而已。其他的，都只是你的幻梦，这种……”

“别……咕、嗯嗯……”

“……这种幻梦，只当它是虚假，便没有共感的痛楚。”

“啊啊——痛——咿啊……于里、于里昂热……”

“只是，我还很庆幸……至少，呼……现在，你都还这样呼吸着、滚烫着，为私欲颤抖。”

“……咯……别离……太远。”

“嗯，什么？”

“我不管你、我不管，你还有什么没说出来，‘你在欺瞒某些事’……我肯定没有看错。”

“哎呀，是你多虑了。”

“肯定不是。不过，于里昂热……就算你有你的苦衷，也不要离大家太远。”

“大家……包括你吧？”

“……暂且……”

“……那便好了，令人心安。而我……还在你身体里啊。”

【2】

桑克瑞德摇着酒杯，一副恨不得马上醉死过去的架势。但于里昂热看得出他毫无这方面的打算。

“……她问，‘你是谁’。”桑克瑞德说。

于里昂热了然，从男人的额发上方向下看进杯底。

“光之巫女百年来不断转生，记忆和人格皆为独立……这是意料之……”

“她问我是谁。”

“我不会让你对我问这个问题。”

【3】

“你可真是大闹了一场啊，于里昂热。”

“说是大闹，我想我的话语还未让风云变色。”

“从头到尾都瞒着大家，这还不叫大闹一场？我可听修特拉埋怨过了，她把话说得那么重你都没松口。是不是得等到连我也认为‘你会变成敌人’这种可能性并不是做个噩梦那么简单的事——不，我猜你根本不关心。”

“感恩你们的信任，多年积累下来……值得托付我的一腔忠诚。——咕……桑克瑞德，这一下，我感到认真意义上的‘疼痛’了。”

“我不想说再有下次我就得拔刀或者向你举枪，只能先给你这一拳。”

“多谢。”

“于里昂热！”

“我在反省。”

“你根本不是在——呜……”

“……我没有申辩的资格，也无意利用你们托付的友情。倘若……这颗头颅转向的地方、这颗心脏跳动的方式被你定义为‘敌方’那一天真正到来，阐述苦衷、开脱罪责，都已是徒劳无用。我答应你……到了那时，我一定像我发誓以生命赌下献给拂晓的胜利一样，真心实意担当起‘敌人’的角色，让你的刀刃和子弹不因迷惘而偏颇。”

“你开什么玩笑！”

“你做得到的吧，桑克瑞德？对着这里开——”

“根本就不是这个问题，事到如今也别这么硬扛着了，于里昂热。”

【4】

于里昂热看着被自己的双臂罩在影子里的男人。

“你会这么说……也伴生我的疑惑。何时何地，我露出了什么破绽，被你看出来了？”

“不知道。我只觉得我讨厌你的表情，我明白这个表情——我没法帮上忙。这不是我告诉你‘我原谅你’的那件事。它们本质不同。”桑克瑞德抓住了精灵的一只手肘，“所以我猜，你还瞒着别的事。比如说……”

男人抓得很重。

“……拂晓的尸体之中，也包括你。笔没能成为墓碑，书也没能安葬你。你只是死了，和我们一起——来不及指出错误，引导众人。那个未来不是你亲眼看到的，你是其中一员。”

他垂下脸，呼吸喷在于里昂热的胸前。

“搞什么啊，我那时候竟然——”桑克瑞德好像没法控制住失笑的语气，“比起庆幸你终究没有背叛，更高兴我们没有丢下你一个人——”

于里昂热安静地听着，手上却使劲撕开了桑克瑞德的外套。然而底下还有一层软甲，为达到护身效果而略显复杂的搭扣让精灵的手指停了一会儿。

“于里昂热……我是不是有些，不对劲啊。”

“是有那么一点。”

于里昂热重拾耐心，屏着呼吸一颗颗解开男人身上的桎梏。

“但不可否认，我也因此……满怀欣喜。”

他将桑克瑞德的手牵到自己身上，等待男人行动，剥掉布制的表皮。

“感觉自己好像什么地方坏掉了。”桑克瑞德仍是低着头。但说完后也用了某种粗暴的态度，让薄衫和裙子各自咧开难以修复的破口。

背部抵着墙的站姿使得进入的角度有些不那么友好，于里昂热为此几乎将双眼眯成一条线，硬是用阴茎伐开挡道的软肉。

“松一点。”他拍拍男人的臀部，架起对方一条腿揽在腰间，另一手把桑克瑞德的双掌扣上头顶，“没有被单独留下而暗藏欣慰的，不止你一人。”

他从桑克瑞德的额头开始一路向下吮吻，在刺青与胸前的两颗红点上格外流连了一会儿，直到嘴唇离开它们时，这些地方都留下一时干涸不了的水迹。他又发现桑克瑞德垂着头看着肿胀的性器挤着后穴想要进入的场面，感觉这样会让对方更加紧张，便以额头相碰、对上深吻，在下体从肠壁间辗出体液时、将男人的口腔和双唇吮吸到无法吞咽、抑制不住涎液分泌而溢出嘴角的程度。

“破损若是无法修复……”于里昂热把这些唾液带到桑克瑞德的耳廓里，舌尖刺入耳道，嗓音稍显嘶哑，“那么，两个同样破损的物体一起运行，总能填补上空缺。”

他终于将性器完全嵌入，进出从困苦转为顺畅。为了让过程如他所愿，每次挺进都尽可能直抵到双囊拍上男人臀肉的深度，饥渴地啜饮着那里收缩着给前端带来的刺激。

腰侧的那条腿发着抖，但于里昂热试着慢慢松手，这条腿便自觉环过来，更大地露出穴口。精灵望了望桑克瑞德的眼睛，吻着对方的鼻梁和眼角。

“我、啊、哈……是坏掉了……”

“我来修补。”于里昂热啃着男人的嘴唇说，手上绞着对方的十指而下身不断冲撞，“桑克瑞德啊……为何兴奋？”

“你没有被单独留下。哼嗯……嗯……”

嘴唇相触的地方夹进了咸味。于里昂热微微拧了下眉尖，将猛烈的速度换成细微的而迟缓的研磨，获得男人高亢起来的音调和身躯裹着激热的震颤。但他再去观察对方的瞳孔，从神智被压迫到濒临崩毁的光芒里认出了另一种想法。

“还有呢？”于里昂热抽出性器，抵着男人的后穴口。他不再去看桑克瑞德的眼睛，只盯着对方被汗液和精液打湿了的小腹。

“……杀了你。如果你是敌人，那就……由我来杀了你。”

“啊啊。”于里昂热轻轻地喘着气。也许他得承认了，此时自己的眼瞳正在放大，佯装镇定与温和的面具也在碎裂，露出潜藏在下的扭曲，“……别记错了，千万……不要被表象迷惑而记错了。”

精灵将男人吻至仰起脖子，危险地暴露出喉结；阴茎停留许久，先在男人潮湿的腹部上碰触着另一根柱体摩擦几下，再伴着着焦急而又略带哄诱意味的渴求声重新插进肠道，一点点擦着肉壁、压着它们捅进桑克瑞德的身体，感到缠着自己腰部的腿紧紧地圈着。

抽插的动作让桑克瑞德的身躯无法下坠，尽管支撑重量的膝盖早已脱力，阴茎撞进时又将躯体顶回，弥补下落的高度。精灵的背肌因这番努力而隆起，脊骨夹在深沟中；他看到桑克瑞德的双眼映入这番景象，并微张着嘴，好像在辨认造成这一效果的始作俑者，却再次被体内绞弄出的快感打散。

“于、里昂热……啊……”

于里昂热用托着男人臀部的手简单抚慰起对方的性器，捻着柱身上的体液：“我在。”

但他不等桑克瑞德用这把破碎的声音拼凑出什么完整句子，狠心在男人的双囊上攥了一把。

“嘎啊——于……”

“我又何尝没有肖想过，完全与你为敌的痛苦与快乐……”于里昂热松开手里的囊袋，在桑克瑞德的阴茎上来回轻抚，同时交换着快慢的节奏操弄，“熟知你们的思考方式、完全颠覆信任……没有挽回余地，仅仅是纵身跃入墨缸、将灯火捻灭于冰窟，也是酣畅淋漓。”

他刮蹭着男人的脸颊，在对方眼角边上望见自己表情龟裂的倒影。

“但我不知道你会不会这么决定……太好了，连这一点……我也可以如此信任你。”

精灵释怀地扣紧桑克瑞德的十指，凝视着被某个不可随意提及的未来所催眠、失却理智色彩的瞳孔，持续摆弄掌中性器并往男人体内灌注着高热的欲望，每一下刺戳都操到底部、将男人迷乱的呻吟、器官相接磨出的淫靡水声与阴囊拍上臀部的脆响当做佐料，贪婪地啃咬着肉壁和性感带馈赠的快感。

到桑克瑞德先被身前与身后两方逼到高潮、虚脱地滑下墙壁时，于里昂热才轻柔按摩起对方因疲劳而轻微抽动的腿部肌肉，望着男人胸腹间白浊、汗水与唾液混杂着覆盖过的伤疤，抽出阴茎，在桑克瑞德剧烈起伏的腹部轻轻拍打，而后握着男人的手掌搓弄柱体着释放出来，欣赏新的精液弹上男人锁骨和下巴的景象。

然而他以为已经没有知觉了的桑克瑞德忽然动了动嘴唇。

“……哪一个……于里昂热，哪一个未来，你更满意？”

精灵默然翻弄起桑克瑞德的手指，指头上黏腻的体液迅速变干。

桑克瑞德静静地给他玩了几分钟手指才挤出笑容，倾身吻上于里昂热的额角，截断后者团在嘴里不知如何流利说出来的语句，只剩下“谢谢”还能勉强听清。

END.


End file.
